


name day wishes

by shewritesrandomscribbles



Series: Ice, fire and dragonwolves [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, House Targaryen, Jonerys, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Restoration, Targlings (ASoIaF), jonerysendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesrandomscribbles/pseuds/shewritesrandomscribbles
Summary: The twins celebrate their fifth name day. Dany has news for Jon.





	name day wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said before that fic writers only get paid in comments and I can’t be grateful enough for all you lovely folks who left nothing but kind words on my previous works. 
> 
> Down to business, this works as kind of a prequel to ‘A new world with you’ but you can still read this one without reading the former and vice versa. That one shot was supposed to be the last one I’ll write but your kind words and encouragement led me to write this. Your comments got domestic Jonerys stuck in my head and there is only one solution for me when that happens — to write it down. So, here is my gift for you, sweet souls. Know that you have inspired me to write this. ♡

For their fifth name day, the twins have asked to see Dragonstone. They have only heard about it in stories, especially ones told by their father. _“It’s where your Mama fell in love with Papa the moment she saw me.” _He would tell them. Their mother would then whack his arm playfully, telling them it went the other way around. Since then, the twins would often go around the castle asking everyone who’s telling the truth.

_“Your father was a lost cause the moment we set foot on that island, my princess”, Davos told Rhaella._ Of course he had to explain what that meant; he ended up telling Rhaella stories, including the fight with White Walkers. Tormund would often tell those stories but he was momentarily barred from doing so ever since Jon caught him cursing while telling the twins the tale. The twins’ father wasn’t so thrilled at the prospect of him having to explain the twins what ‘fook’ means and why Tormund keeps on saying it.

_“Well, princess, your mother, of course.” Missandei told Lya with a wink._

In the end, it didn’t matter and the twins soon forget. They are both here, aren’t they? They have asked for more stories from Grey Worm, but soon realized that he may not have been the best person to go to for a chat. He did tell them the beach in Dragonstone was lovely though. And so they have asked Tormund for shovels and small buckets that the Free folk children used to play with on the snow.

Jon and Dany would have postponed the trip, seeing as they have matters to attend to around King’s Landing but Tyrion and Davos insisted they can hold the fort for at least a moon turn.

“Papa, when do we leave for Dragonstone?”

“Soon, Lya. Mai and I are just tying some loose ends here and then we’re off to sail.”

“Tying what, Papa?” Lya asked, her brows furrowing on her forehead just like Dany whenever she’s confused or cross with him. _Too adorable, my love, _he thought, smiling. 

Rhae moved to peer at their father’s feet. “Are your boot laces untied, Papa?”

Jon let out a gruff laugh which grew louder when he saw Lyanna and Rhaella inspecting the laces of his footwear and exchanged confused looks before looking up at him. “No, what I mean is— “

Jon never got to finish explaining to the twins as both girls hopped off the bed when they saw their mother approaching—the laces of his boots long forgotten. They called for her in unison.

“Mai!”

“Papa said you will tie something so we can go to Dragonstone.”

“Can we help, mama, please?”

Jon roared with laughter once again until his eyes grew watery when he saw three confused faces still staring at him. Dany shot an eyebrow up, urging for an explanation. It took a few moments for his laughter to subside and Dany chortled with him as he finished recounting the conversation with their daughters.

Jon had never been one to laugh to his heart’s content. Even his smiles are hard-earned but being with his family made him feel lighter. Each second spent with them felt like a stone is being lifted off his shoulders. Soon enough, more laughter filled the air as the twins tried to tickle their father. He caught them and chased them in return, until the three of them all decided to get Dany instead, who is in the process of lining up the pillows on the bed. The mother was totally oblivious of the plan until the twins jumped from behind her and clung to each her leg, keeping her in place. They soon demanded a game of ‘chase’ and sprint off from their father’s clutches. Dany gave up on lining up the pillows which are now being used for a game of ‘pillow fighting.’ If it weren’t for Dany’s still regal state in spite of the current mess they were in, an outsider wouldn’t think that they are looking at the most powerful family in Westeros.

By the fortnight, after Jon and Dany had ensured every aspect will be taken care of during their absence, they were off to Dragonstone. The royal family was off to sail without a single man from their army, much to Tyrion’s worry.

“We’re taking three full grown dragons with us, my Lord Hand. And my husband is a skilled warrior as you may recall. We’ll be unscathed.”

“Well then, my Queen. I suppose I will never win this argument with you.” He said with a smirk.

To ease their advisors’ worries and for their own reassurance as well, the King and Queen took three dragons with them, leaving two of five behind in King’s Landing. The twins also refused to leave Ghost behind, much to the direwolf’s delight. They have treated Ghost like a horse, galloping around the castle while trying to hold on the direwolf’s neck.

“Come, Lord Tyrion, they will be alright. We should be worried for ourselves instead; we’re the ones in danger without them.” Davos called out to him humorously. They have started walking back after seeing the royal family off.

Tyrion, not one to miss a witty banter decided to play along. “I suppose you have missed two dragons still flying up the Keep, Ser Davos? Am I to assume the Dothraki and Unsullied have packed their belongings to sail back across the Narrow Sea?”

The old onion knight laughed before he retorted, “The entire army may be with us but you know damn well as I that they truly only follow _them_.”

***

They have made it just in time for the twins’ fifth name day on the morrow. They have unpacked what Missandei and the handmaidens put in their trunks and began feasting momentarily. This is the most normal they have felt since taking the seven kingdoms, and this is why they opted not to bring anyone on this voyage but them. Of course a feast will still be waiting for the twins when they get back to King’s Landing. The small council is still adamant about letting the twins’ name day go uncelebrated with a few lords and ladies of the seven kingdoms. They are still the King and Queen, and their daughters are princesses, it is expected of them. Jon’s name day shortly follows after the twins’, so a celebration for the twins may be used as an excuse for his celebration as well, because Jon couldn’t be bothered with his own. Daenerys finally agreed but insisted they do not spend more than necessary and no display of an extravagant lifestyle. It is no doubt that she will do everything for her daughters and she is willing to give them the whole world but she will raise them humble and honorable, never batting an eye on gold and opulent wealth. She’d rather them be princesses _of _and _for_ the people, not mere heads to bestow crowns upon.

The day after they arrived at their family’s ancestral home, two figures walked towards a close door carrying something precious. They appear to be murmuring, as if trying not to get caught. Rhaella heard footsteps outside their bed chambers and it is coming closer. She roused to wake Lyanna beside her. The twins looked at each other, holding hands while walking closer to the noise, noticing that Ghost wasn’t at his usual post by their door had them vexed. They were a few steps further the foot of the bed when the door swung open as they held their breath.

“Happy name day, Rhaella. Happy name day, Lyanna.” The twins then sighed in relief. Their parents were smiling gleefully while lowering a cake made especially for them. Arya had a friend brought into the capital, a baker she said. He had been employed in the kitchen since then and had made the twins’ name day cake — engraved on top of which is a wolf and a three-headed dragon intertwined, much to the little dragon wolves’ delight.

“Go on.” Jon encouraged them.

The twins moved closer and closed their eyes.

“I wish for more dragons”, Lyanna said, clasping her hands together.

“I wish for a baby brother”, said Rhaella.

“_Ooh, oh,_ me too. I wish for a baby brother too. I’m allowed two wishes, Mai?”

“Yes, Lya.” Dany said and Jon blushed like a green boy. Surely, they want more children but he had been so blessed already that he could live with just the four of them. Still, he wanted a boy if the gods would be kind. _His own boy. _

After devouring the cake — mostly by the twins, they went down the shore to build sandcastles. Rhaella and Lyanna brought all their “tools” for this. The girls clutched their bags on their chests during the whole journey, saying they must protect it so they can build Winterfell out of the sand. They managed to build a small castle, with Jon and Dany’s help. The twins were a bit upset that they cannot build a larger castle as they all crumble down when they get too big. Jon was able to distract them by letting them bury half his body on the sand. Dany was picking up the girls’ toys when Lyanna called out to her.

“Mai! Look at us.”

She turned and was now looking at Lya and Rhae sitting on each side of Jon’s shoulders; his hair still full of sand from lying down the shore earlier. They both lifted their hands pretending to fly and breathe fire. It made Dany chuckle. _My dragon wolves._

“Are you looking, Mai?” Rhaella wanted to confirm. 

“Yes, my sweet, you’re dragons, I can see it.”She told them trying to hold her laughter in, seeing Jon breaking in sweat already. _Well, they did_ _eat most of the cake, and they’re five now. _She tried telling him as if he can hear her thoughts. He just smiled at her and gripped their daughters more protectively, careful not to let them fall.

Rhae stretched her arms up higher.

“Higher, Papa. Tormund always lifts us higher.”

“Well, Tormund is a giant, Rhae.”

“Alright, you two, let Papa get some rest.” Dany told them while Jon let one after the other down.

“They weigh like rocks. What have we been feeding them?” He said between laughter while Dany tries to remove the sand sticking on his hair and brows.

“You saw how they gobbled down that cake, and you have to wonder?”

“Now I know exactly how you can eat like a starved caveman when you were pregnant with them.” He chuckled while Dany was momentarily aware of her desire to reach for more bread they had brought down. _It seems like he was too distracted to notice._

***

“What, Jon, it’s the middle of the night.” Dany whined as Jon practically dragged her outside of their chambers, down to the stairs, and led them to the cave. He was holding up a torch on the other hand while the other was firmly holding his wife close.

“Trust me, Dany, you’ll want to see this.”

They went deep into the cave, Dany was sure they didn’t delve this far the first time they explore this cave to mine the dragon glass hidden beneath the cave. Even Jon is finding it hard to navigate within tiny spaces and slippery rocks that lead to where he found the treasure. If it weren’t for Ghost, he wouldn’t have found it either. But he couldn’t get Ghost to lead their path now as he had left him to guard the girls’ bed chambers.

“And you thought the best time to see the unexplored part of the cave is when the sun is out, Jon Snow?” He can feel her patience wearing thin but he shrugged it off, knowing that she’ll forget all about it the moment she sees what they were going in for.

“I would’ve taken it out the moment I found it but I couldn’t touch them. They were too hot. And you weren’t bothered by fire so I thought—”

“Jon, those are… how is this even possible? I mean, where did they come from?”

“No idea.” He smiled. “I told you it’s worth the hike.”

And it certainly was, Dany thought. For there, inside the cave, hidden just beyond a mountain of more untouched dragon glass sits three dragon eggs.

***

“The twins will be happy they got their name day wishes.”

“Aye.” He answered distracted.

“They were worried only new dragons will be granted to them, but they got both. New dragons and a baby brother.”

“Right.” He said without looking up, rather preoccupied by Rhaella’s doll on his hand, he is doing a sorry job of mending it before she found out her Papa had accidentally stepped on it, making one of the eyes loose a thread. Hells, he does not know how to sew, maybe he will just have to hide it until they get back to King’s Landing. He would need to distract her with something though. He smiled when he remembered the dragon eggs they found inside the cave nights ago. _That will do, _he thought. _Wait, wasn’t Dany talking about dragons just now?_

“Jon? Are you listening?”

“Of course I am” he mumbled. “new dragons… will be brother… for the girls”, he continued, still rather distracted.

“and a brother?”

“Aye, the new eggs will hatched…they’ll have a new…dragon…brother.” He said while putting down the doll for a bit. He was speaking slowly as if he needed to explain to Dany that he understands that the dragons are also her children making them the girls’ siblings. A crease finally formed on his forehead when Dany continued smiling at her, shaking her head. _I’m the one not getting it, aren’t I? _Jon thought.

“I said the twins got both their wishes for their name day. More dragons AND a brother”

“A… a real…” _Now, I can’t even form sentences?_

“You’re jesting.” He finally said, wishing she wasn’t.

“Well, you did want another, did you not?”

A pause.

Dany saw his chest rising, his head trying to make sense of the news she just broke him. He kept looking from her eyes to her stomach and then back up again. He finally reached to cover her hand with his on her belly.

“Are you sure? And a boy? Have you seen the maester? Sam can—“

“Breathe, my love. You’re doing it again”, she said with a chuckle.

He took a few more deep breathes, trying to calm the organ that feels like leaping out of his rib cage. “How far along now?”

“Two moons now.” She saw worry beginning to dawn on his face so she quickly brushed her fingertips on his brows as if to stop them from curling again. “I didn’t tell you right away because I wanted it as present for your name day. I have yet to confirm with the maester about the gender but I can feel it’s a _him_.”

That seemed to have worked, as it always does and Jon beamed at her. He couldn’t find words even if he wanted to, so he just put his hand on her stomach again and tried his best not to cry or scream from excitement. Dany leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. “Happy name day, Jon. We’ll have a son.”

***

It only took three days for everyone living in the castle to know that the Queen is again with child. Rhaella and Lyanna have made it a point to tell everyone wherever they go that they are having a baby brother. The King and Queen’s small council threw into a fit of laughter when Rhaella and Lyanna once barged in the meeting room announcing that their ‘_Papa and Mai made a new baby.’ _They were soon ushered down the hall by Missandei who ran after them. Jon and Dany were so confused to see the members of the small council staring at them and why their faces were turning red. He was even more puzzled when Davos came to hug them looking like he was about to cry.

“The little dragon wolves told us about the babe.” He answered to Jon’s confused look.

“Good luck chasing another one running around”, Tyrion chuckled then lifted his goblet. He nodded at Dany who only shook her head, smiling.

“You’d be running after him as well, my Lord Hand.” _As you do now after the twins, _she thought. Tyrion was rather fond of the children. He knew he will never have his own, which is why he does the best to protect them, as everyone around the twins does. 

“Um, they’ll be back for those.” Sam tried to catch everyone’s attention pointing towards the cart being pulled by the twins earlier. Surely after a few minutes, said dragon wolves came back to get the cart. They have heard them cooing to the eggs, whispering their apologies for leaving them behind. The meeting was cut short after they insisted to get the blankets for the eggs’ protection since they plan on taking it for a stroll around the castle.

Since arriving back at the capital, Rhaella and Lyanna were always spotted pulling the little cart with their ‘_dragon babies’_ —as they call it. Inside the cart are three dragon eggs they wouldn’t go anywhere without. Sometimes they would put it in a basket and have Grey Worm carry it since it was a bit heavy without the wheels to drag it with. Lyanna would make it a point to show off her “muscles” saying she had been training with Tormund and was strong enough to carry it. Rhaella will then show Grey Worm how fast she could run, explaining that if she runs fast enough while carrying an egg, it wouldn’t be that heavy. That was the first time the twins heard him laugh.

There is no doubt that they were their mother’s daughters seeing how fiercely they protect the eggs. “We must always protect them, Lya.” Jon overheard them talking once. They promised to take good care of the baby’s dragon egg too until he is birthed. Sometimes they will ask Dany to put the eggs on the fire place because they were worried it will get cold. They have yet to discover if the twins had inherited Dany’s immunity to fire, both Jon and Dany were afraid to test the theory.

While the twins got their name day wishes come to life, Jon also got his. Not that he would love the child any less if it turned out to be another girl. No, he will love him or her just as fiercely as he loves the twins and Dany. Just last night they were discussing baby names. He wanted to give him a Targaryen name if he happens to have Dany and Rhaella’s hair color but Dany told him there is only one name she could think of giving him, whether he come to get Targaryen or Stark features, no matter what color his eyes turned out to be. Dany held him as he sobbed into her shoulders, _happy tears, they were_ and he held her closer when he heard her say that he will be named after the man who had saved his father’s life, who had protected their father until the last breath he took, after the most honorable man Jon had known.

“Eddard Targaryen.” She smiled at him and wiped the tears falling freely on his cheeks. “We will call him Ned.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. I really enjoyed writing Rhaella and Lyanna's characters but I wanted little Ned to be a little more involved, so I’m trying to work on one last fic, a part 3—involving more little Ned scenes, I have yet to finish it. So, you’ll know when I do. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for your kudos and comments. ♡


End file.
